


A Date Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have a date night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Night

Alec had been looking forward to tonight. Not that he didn't love his boys, but he and Magnus knew it was important to have time for themselves. 

It was their weekly date night and Magnus had some surprise up his sleeve. They usually decided what to do together, but Magnus had insisted he not know, so he backed off and let Magnus do his thing.

It had been a trying week already. Max had begun to do more magic and he had a bad patrol with Jace. He'd fallen and was still a bit sore. 

It was getting about time to leave, so he checked in on Magnus.

“I thought you wanted to drop the boys off around 6? It's 5:50 now.”

“Alexander, it takes what a minute to portal to the institute? I'm not ready yet. Why don't you check on the boys and make sure they've got all their stuff. Remember last time when we accidentally left Rafe’s blanket?”

“Alright, but if you're not ready in 10 I'm portaling without you.”

He heard Magnus huff as he walked into Max and Rafe’s room. 

The boys were dressed and packed and were playing trains.

He and Magnus had gotten lucky. For the most part they were good boys. They rarely fought with each other. Max definitely needed to learn more control with his magic, but he was four and Rafe was a bit shy sometimes.

He picked up their bags and took them into the kitchen for a snack while they waited. 

It was exactly 11 minutes later when Magnus walked in.

“See I knew you'd still be here.” 

They got the boys and the boys’ stuff and portaled to the institute. 

His mother was waiting for them when they got there. 

She bent down as Max and Rafe ran to her.   
They were talking over themselves as they each tried to outdo the other in telling their grandma what had happened that week.

She was so engrossed in what they were saying she didn't hear him.

“Mom!” he yelled just to get her attention.

“What?” she asked

“I said Magnus and I are leaving.”

“Oh.” she replied apologetically

They hugged the boys and then he turned to his mother, “keep an eye on Max. He's getting more courageous with what he thinks he can do. Yesterday he sent Chairman to Australia.”

She looked a little shocked but nodded.

 

He thought the neighborhood they had portaled to looked a little familiar, but he couldn't place it. 

Magnus led him to a bar where he ordered them some drinks. 

Magnus kept looking at him for some response, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. 

“Seems like a nice place.” he finally said.

“You don't even remember do you? Here I am with this grand romantic date and you don't even remember.” Magnus said mostly playfully, but there was some disappointment in his voice.

“Magnus I'm sorry. It looks familiar. I just. It's been a long week. I love you I do and I'm sorry. I appreciate the effort.”

Magnus sighed, “It's our anniversary. 6 years ago this week was our first date.”

It all came back to him at that moment. The bad dinner at the restaurant followed by trying to calm down that werewolf here.

He leaned over and kissed Magnus.

“Thank you.” he said.

 

When they had finished their drinks they walked outside. He was taken aback when Magnus pushed him up against the alley wall and kissed him. He felt 18 again making out with Magnus in an alley. It was just them. No kids. No shadowhunting. Just them.


End file.
